Je saigne encore
by MissWeasleydu69
Summary: Ma première fanfiction sur ce site ainsi que ma première songfic sur la chanson "Je saigne encore" de Kyo. Un petit Draymione assez triste. Deathfic.


**Salut à tous !**

**Avant tout je voudrais dire que c'est ma 1ére songfic et fic sur ce site alors ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi svp ! C'est aussi ma 1ère fic sur le couple DM/HG ****tout simplement parce que avant ça me paraissait bizarre ! Mais cette chanson c'est ma préférée et je trouvais qu'elle leur correspondait très bien . Bon j'arrête d'épiloguer dessus et je vous laisse lire tranquille ! ^^**

**Oubliez pas la petite review à la fin !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et la chanson à Kyo. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi !**

Je saigne encore :

Il fixait le sang perler de ses poignets depuis maintenant quelques secondes. Lui, Draco Malefoy, en était arrivé à préférer la mort plutôt que d'affronter la vérité .

La musique résonna à ses oreilles :

_ Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_ Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_ Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_ Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Il se souvint alors comment il en était arrivé là … La première fois qu'il l'avait vue avec Weasley, il avait senti un pincement au coeur dont il n'avait pas su déterminer l'origine. Puis cela avait recommencé et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les espionner « juste pour rire » répondait-il quand on lui demandait pourquoi. Un jour, il avait du voir la vérité en face et admettre sa jalousie. Il fixa de nouveau ses poignets.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_ Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_ Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_ Tout ce rouge sur le corps_

_ Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Et depuis chaque fois qu'il les croisait, qu'il les entendait, ou simplement les imaginait, un coup de poignard toujours plus fort venait transpercer son coeur ; mais cela ne l'avait pas découragé et il avait continuer à les épier, essayant de leur voler un moment de bonheur car c'était la seule chose qui lui donnait une raison de vivre. C'était devenu une obsession pour lui : le matin il pensait à Eux, le midi il pensait à Eux, le soir il pensait à Eux, il en avait même rêvé la nuit car il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans penser à Eux. Il fixa ses poignets.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_ Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

_ Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_ Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait plus mal. Son coeur était déjà brisé en mille morceaux depuis bien longtemps. Seul le picotement aux poignets était nouveau pour lui. Il fixa ses poignets.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_ Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_ Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_ Tout ce rouge sur le corps_

_ Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il s'était laissé mourir, lentement, avait arrêté de sortir puis de manger mais sa mère s'en était mêlée et il avait beau eu la supplier de le laisser mourir, elle l'avait convaincu que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue ... pendant une semaine … Il fixa ses poignets.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_ Mais je saigne encore,_

_ Tout ce rouge sur le corps _

Et puis était venu ce matin, en se levant, il avait pensé à Elle mais étrangement pas à Eux, il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, et il s'était dit que peut être dans un autre monde, il n'y aurait plus qu'Elle, Elle mais plus jamais Eux. Juste Elle et Lui, Draco. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de quitter ce monde pour vivre dans cet autre monde avec Elle, mais pas Eux, pour toujours. Il fixa ses poignets.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_ Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur le corps _

Il avait laissé un mot à sa mère sur la table, pour lui expliquer son choix :

**Mère, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Maman,**

**Je te laisse, j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras mon choix. Sache que rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ne m'aurai fait changer d'avis. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de les voir Eux et pas seulement Elle. Là où je vais je suis sûr de la trouver seule...**

**Je t'aime**

**Je serais toujours ton fils .**

**Draco**

Son regard suivait le sang qui ne coulait plus, la dernière lueur de vie dans ses yeux ne brillait plus, il fixait désormais sans voir … à jamais …

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_ Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur le corps _

FIN

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, si oui une petite review ça prend vraiment pas longtemps, et même si non j'accepte toutes les critiques pour pouvoir m'améliorer et vous en écrire des mieux !**


End file.
